


Begin Again

by marknozone



Series: MARKNO FIC FEST (Indo Ver.) [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Days in 4 Seasons, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marknozone/pseuds/marknozone
Summary: "I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does is break, and burn, and endBut on Wednesday, in a cafe,I watched it begin again."
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Series: MARKNO FIC FEST (Indo Ver.) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870438
Kudos: 3





	Begin Again

***

" _Aku tahu bulan-bulan terakhir ini terasa sulit bagimu, tapi kau harus bangkit_."

" _Teman kecilmu datang jauh-jauh dari Kanada, Jeno. Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin menemuinya_?"

" _Aku bukannya ingin memaksamu, tapi ini sudah waktunya kau bangkit dari kesedihanmu dan mulai berinteraksi dengan orang lagi_."

" _Paling tidak tinggalkan apartment-mu selama beberapa saat dan lupakan sejenak tentang si bajingan itu_."

Ucapan Jaemin terus terngiang di kepala Jeno. Imbauan baginya untuk menemui Mark Lee, teman sepermainannya yang pindah ke Kanada dan sudah tak bersua dengannya selama belasan tahun. Jeno biasanya bukan tipe yang perlu dipaksa-paksa hanya untuk sekadar memenuhi janji; dia memang sosok yang malas keluar dari rumah, tapi dia tidak pernah menolak jika diajak untuk bertemu karena merasa tidak enak. Yah, pengecualian untuk saat ini.

Delapan bulan terakhir benar-benar berat untuknya.

Jeno menghela napas, ia alihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit kamarnya ke jam dinding di sebelah kiri ranjangnya. Pukul setengah dua siang, yang berarti satu jam lagi menuju waktu yang ia sepakati bersama Mark.

Helaan napas sekali lagi terdengar. Jeno bangkit dari ranjangnya, menyeret kaki jenjangnya menuju lemari kayu berukuran sedang kemilikannya. Pada akhir musim gugur, Korea terasa sangat dingin, maka dari itu Jeno memilih memakai sehelai _jeans_ putih sederhana yang dipadukan dengan kemeja putih polos, kemudian dilapisi dengan _sweater_ rajut berwarna salem.

Jeno menyempatkan diri untuk mematut bayangannya di kaca pada pintu lemarinya. Alisnya sedikit berkerut, seolah sedang memberi penilaian terhadap selera berpakaiannya.

"Pemilihan warna yang buruk. Kenapa semua pakaianmu berwarna cerah dan pastel? Kau pikir kau tampak bagus dengan ini? Wajah dan tubuhmu terlalu maskulin untuk ini semua. Warna hitam lebih pantas di tubuhmu."

Jeno menghela napas. Tanpa disadari, otaknya kembali memutar hal itu lagi. Komentar-komentar menyakitkan yang dilontarkan mantan kekasihnya kepadanya, semuanya tidak mau lenyap dari memorinya.

Jeno berbalik, sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya dengan maksud membuyarkan semua memori penuh luka yang tengah terputar itu. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia meraih kunci mobilnya serta sehelai mantel hangat warna abu-abu cerah yang tergantung rapi di _stand hanger_ di dekat pintunya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jeno untuk tiba di _basement_ bangunan apartemennya, lalu masuk ke dalam Bugatti putih kesayangannya. Segera ia jalankan mobil itu membelah jalanan kota Seoul, sementara jemarinya bergerak mengotak-atik tombol di radio, mencari lagu yang sesuai dengan seleranya untuk menemaninya selama berkendara.

Gerakan jari Jeno terhenti saat menemukan salah satu saluran radio yang sedang memutar sebuah lagu dari seorang penyanyi wanita barat. Jeno tersenyum kecil, puas dengan lagu temuannya. 'Back to December' oleh Taylor Swift, salah satu lagu favoritnya dari penyanyi favoritnya.

"Kau mendengarkan Taylor Swift? Astaga, selera musikmu benar-benar buruk. Apa kau hanya mendengarkan lagu dari penyanyi-penyanyi yang sedang populer saja? Coba dengarkan _playlist_ -ku! Ini baru namanya musik!"

Jeno lagi-lagi mendesah lelah. Suara berat Wong Lucas masih terngiang dalam benaknya, juga bagaimana pemuda tinggi itu merebut paksa _earphone_ Jeno untuk disambungkan pada ponselnya. Semua itu masih tergambar jelas dalam benak si April. 

Dalam satu gerakan jemari Jeno, musik yang mengisi mobil itu pun mati, digantikan dengan keheningan yang mengisi dan menemani Jeno yang larut sendiri dalam pikiran negatifnya. Seulas senyum pahit pun terbit, seolah mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Ternyata sehancur itu lah dirinya. Bahkan kini, ia tidak dapat mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya lagi tanpa terbayang sosok mantan kekasihnya.

***

Mark mengajak Jeno bertemu di sebuah kafe yang cukup besar di jantung kota Seoul. Jeno tiba di sana pukul dua lebih lima belas menit. Ia pikir Mark akan datang tepat pukul setengah tiga atau mungkin lebih, hingga ia memutuskan untuk mencari tempat duduk terlebih dahulu. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah.

Mark Lee sudah tiba duluan. Wajahnya masih sama seperti dua belas tahun yang lalu, hanya tampak lebih tinggi dan dewasa. Senyuman dari ujung ke ujung terlukis pada wajahnya dan sebelah tangannya melambai penuh semangat ke arah Jeno.

" _Hey_ , Lee Jeno! Itukah kau?"

Jeno ikut tersenyum tipis. Ia langkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah meja tempat Mark duduk. Yang lebih tua berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan di luar perkiraan Jeno, Mark bergerak menarikkan kursi untuknya.

Menghabiskan enam bulan berusaha mempertahankan hubungan yang sudah hampir hancur bersama seorang pria brengsek dan dua bulan untuk menangisi pria brengsek itu, Jeno jadi merasa asing diperlakukan baik seperti ini.

"Ahh, lama sekali ya. Sudah dua belas tahun, tapi kamu tidak berubah banyak," Mark berbasa-basi, tangannya bergerak memberi isyarat pada Jeno untuk duduk. Jeno paham, duduk masih sambil mempertahankan senyuman canggung pada wajahnya.

"Ahahaha, kau juga masih sama. Hanya kau tampak lebih seperti pria sekarang."

Mark mendengus geli, "Tentu saja! Aku kan juga melalui masa pubertas."

"Ah, omong-omong, kau tampak lebih tirus daripada di SNS-mu. Di semua media sosialmu kau tampak sedikit _chubby_ ," Mark iseng menyeletuk. "Itu semua foto lama atau bagaimana?"

Jeno tersenyum pahit. "Yah, itu foto lama. Sebelum aku terperangkap dalam hubungan tak sehat dengan seseorang."

"Baru-baru ini... kami mengakhiri semuanya, dan yah, walaupun teman-temanku mengatakan padaku bahwa keputusanku itu tepat, tetap saja aku merasa kehilangan dan sedih. Jadi kurasa aku juga sedikit kehilangan berat badanku karena itu."

"A-Ah, aku minta maaf," Mark berucap pelan, merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa, kau tidak tahu," Jeno membalas, melukiskan sebuah senyuman tipis.

Atmosfer menjadi canggung setelah itu. Baik Mark maupun Jeno, mereka sama-sama tidak pandai menguasai situasi. Karena merasa kurang nyaman dengan keadaan yang ada, Jeno akhirnya mengeluarkan _earphone_ -nya, hendak mendengarkan musik.

Sayangnya, belum juga _earphone_ -nya terhubung sempurna dengan ponselnya, jemari Jeno tanpa sengaja sudah menekan tombol _play_ pada salah satu lagu.

'Love Story' oleh Taylor Swift terputar, volumenya cukup kencang sehingga sejumlah pelanggan dalam radius tertentu di sekitar mereka menengok ke arah meja mereka. Jeno yang malu langsung buru-buru mematikan ponselnya, memasukkan benda pintar itu ke dalam saku mantelnya sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Rasa malunya kian bertambah kala mendapati Mark tengah menatapnya terkejut, seperti tengah menemukan sesuatu yang di luar perkiraannya.

"Jeno... kau mendengarkan lagu-lagu Taylor Swift?"

Jeno menghela napas. Ini dia. Ia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mendapat kritik dan cemoohan atas selera musiknya, lagi.

"Uhm... begitulah..."

Namun respon Mark sungguh di luar dugaannya.

"Wah, yang benar saja! Aku juga sangat menggemari Taylor Swift!"

Kini giliran Jeno yang terkejut, manik rembulannya bahkan sedikit membola. “Sungguh?”

“Ya!” Mark mengangguk mantap, masih sambil tersenyum. “ _She’s such an amazing musician_. Semua lagunya memiliki lirik yang _poetic_ , juga _easy-listening_.”

Senyum Jeno terbit, lebih cerah dari senyuman-senyuman yang ia sajikan sebelumnya.

Yah, sesenang itu rasanya bertemu dengan orang yang satu selera musik dengannya.

***

Suasana jadi tidak canggung setelah itu. Pembicaraan menjalar ke mana-mana, dari membicarakan tentang Taylor Swift lalu menuju pembicaraan mengenai masa kecil, juga tentang bagaimana kehidupan mereka masing-masing saat ini. Beberapa kali keduanya juga sempat bertukar candaan, dan baru Jeno sadari bahwa selera humor Mark sangat cocok dengannya. Pemuda Agustus itu berulang kali terpingkal mendengar lawakan-lawakan garing yang dilontarkan Jeno.

Tawa Mark menerbitkan secarik senyum tulus pada wajah Jeno, membuat hati Jeno bergetar asing. Aneh rasanya melihat seseorang tertawa selepas ini karenanya. Lucas selalu mengatakan bahwa Jeno itu membosankan dan semua lawakannya tidak lucu. Ia pun merasa bahwa itu semua benar. Oleh karena itu, seseorang yang tertawa dan tampak menikmati untuk berbicara dengannya adalah pemandangan yang sangat asing bagi Jeno.

“Ah, sudah gelap!” Mark terperangah saat tanpa sengaja matanya bertabrakan dengan jendela kaca kafe yang begitu besar. “Wah, waktu berlalu begitu cepat!”

“Sebaiknya kita segera pulang. Kau bawa kendaraan sendiri, ‘kan?” Mark bertanya, mulai beranjak untuk merapikan barang-barangnya. Jeno mengangguki, mengikuti gerakan Mark bangkit dan berberes. Ia bahkan baru sadar bahwa mereka hanya memesan masing-masing satu porsi minuman serta Mark yang juga memesan sepiring kecil biskuit untuk menemani kopi hitamnya. Ah, mereka pasti sudah diumpati para pelayan kafe di sini dari tadi.

Mark bersikeras untuk membayarkan pesanan Jeno. Walaupun pada awalnya si April merasa tidak enak, akhirnya ia membiarkan yang lebih tua membayarkan _vanilla milkshake float_ -nya. Mark juga bersikeras untuk mengantar Jeno hingga ke mobilnya dan Jeno tidak menolak, membiarkan teman lamanya itu mengiringi langkahnya hingga tempat di mana Bugatti-nya diparkirkan.

“Terima kasih ya atas hari ini. Sungguh menyenangkan sekali,” Jeno berucap tulus sambil bersandar pada mobilnya. Mark membalas dengan senyum hangat, “Yah, terima kasih kembali. Menyenangkan sekali akhirnya bisa kembali bicara denganmu.”

Di tengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka, tiba-tiba Jeno merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Ia mendongak, mendapati beberapa serpihan putih mulai berjatuhan dari langit.

Salju pertama sudah turun.

“Ah, salju!” Mark berucap takjub, tangannya bergerak mengacak surai gelapnya yang sudah bertaburkan butiran salju putih. Berbeda dengan Mark yang tampak antusias, Jeno hanya mengulas senyum pahit.

Musim dingin selalu penuh kenangan indah untuknya. Di musim itulah pertama kali Lucas menyatakan perasaannya. Di musim itu juga kencan pertama mereka, sebuah _movie date_ sederhana di apartemen berantakan Lucas. Mereka juga menghabiskan natal bersama, dengan berpatungan untuk membeli sebuah pohon natal kecil lalu menghiasnya berdua.

Semua terasa indah, masa-masa sebelum Lucas berubah menjadi monster yang menghancurkan Jeno serta hubungan yang telah mereka bina.

“Sudah musim dingin, yang berarti sebentar lagi Natal,” Mark tiba-tiba buka suara, membuyarkan Jeno dari lamunan menyedihkannya.

“Biasanya aku dan Herin menghabiskan musim dingin dengan menonton banyak film Natal,” Mark bercerita, menyebut nama adik perempuannya. “Lalu saat Natal kami akan bertukar hadiah, juga membeli banyak hadiah untuk dibagikan ke anak-anak di panti asuhan.”

“Tapi... karena sekarang Herin jauh di Kanada dan karena sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang ke sana untuk Natal tahun ini, maukah kau menghabiskan musim dingin dan Natal ini bersamaku, Jeno?” Mark bertanya, menatap tepat ke arah manik indah Jeno. “Kita bisa mulai dengan marathon film pertama dalam _to-watch list_ -ku besok.”

Jeno tentunya tidak menolak. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa antusias untuk bertemu lagi dengan seseorang. Untuk pertama kalinya, ada sosok yang bisa membuatnya lupa sesaat dengan luka hatinya.

Jeno memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Mark. Setelah itu, mereka bertukar ucapan sampai jumpa dan hati-hati lalu mereka pun berpisah. Jeno mengendarai mobilnya dengan hati ringan, terus tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan.

Jeno pikir, hatinya sudah mati. Jeno pikir, ia tidak akan lagi percaya dengan omong kosong bernama cinta.

Tapi nyatanya, sore hari ini di sebuah kafe, di bawah salju pertama, Jeno kembali merasakan getaran itu.

***

_And you throw your head back, laughing like a little kid_   
_I think it’s strange that you think I’m funny ‘cause he never did_   
_I’ve been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does is break, and burn, and end_   
_But on Wednesday, in a cafe,_   
_I watched it begin again_

_Begin Again - Taylor Swift_

***

**Begin Again is one of my favorite songs from Taylor Swift.** **Seperti judulnya, lagu ini menceritakan tentang awal dari perjalanan yang baru, tentang belajar kembali membuka hati setelah sebelumnya dikecewakan.**

  
**By the way, yes I’m aware of the fact that Taylor Swift is not underrated, tapi aku merasa gak banyak cowok yang suka lagu-lagunya dia(?), itu sebabnya aku bikin di sini seolah Jeno seseneng itu pas tau Mark juga suka sama mbak Taylor.**

**This is not my best oneshot, since aku udah lumayan lama ga nulis jadi agak aneh + kaku banget hiks, but I hope this oneshot is enough to entertain you ♡︎**


End file.
